Cyrano de Beck
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Keeping it short: Beck agrees to help Robbie impress Cat. Better summary inside
1. The Accidental Meeting

**As promised here is a new **_**Victorious **_**story: **_**Cyrano de Beck**_**. For those who don't know it's sort of based off of _Cyrano de Bergerac_. _Cyrano de Bergerac_ is a play about a smart, romantic guy with a big nose who tries to woo a beautiful girl, but through another guy with a better appearance who also likes the same girl. And as it goes, the girl (Roxanne) falls for the cute guy because she loves that he's saying all these smart/romantic things to her even though the guy gets the ideas from Cyrano. In the end (spoiler) she figures out it was Cyrano who wrote these letters/said the things she liked but something happens and they can't be together. Truth be told, my favorite version of this play/story was in an episode of **_**All Dogs Go to Heaven The Series **_**(Yes, this show existed I'm watching it on Netflix plus the full episode's on YouTube called **_**"Cyrano de Barkinac"**_**) where Charlie Barkin helps his best pal Itchy impress a beautiful show dog nicknamed Bess. I think I borrowed more stuff from that than the actual play itself. Oh, the 1987 Steve Martin movie **_**Roxanne **_**is a better example of Cyrano where (SPOILER ALERT) in the end the big nosed guy gets the girl and a happy ending.**

**So the basic plot in this version I will explain better at the end along with a character list. Til then, here's the first part.**

* * *

><p>Present Day Los Angeles<p>

"OW!" Andre dropped the hammer and instinctively brought his injured thumb to his mouth.

It was at this unfortunate moment that Jade and Tori entered the garage. "See, told you he was a thumbsucker," Jade sarcastically commented.

Andre took his thumb out of his mouth. "For your information I was working on our go-kart and the hammer hit my thumb again."

"I can tell by the throbbing."

"Throbbin'?" Andre looked at his throbbing thumb. "Aw mustard, not again!"

Tori sighed. "I'll take care of this, come on Andre." She led him out of the garage.

Jade looked around the garage before fixating her eyes on the go-kart. "Piece of crap," she muttered.

"I'm just saying that if you even controlled the go-kart you'd jinx us," Beck and Robbie were carrying on a conversation as they entered the garage.

"You don't know that for a fact," Robbie protested.

"Dude, every time you touch this thing something falls off."

"What? That's totally not true." Robbie set his hand on the go-kart and the one of the wheels popped off and rolled away. "That doesn't really help my point, but…but I was the one who found the flyer!"

"Remind me again why you losers are doing this," Jade raised her eyebrow to them.

"Hey babe," Beck went over to his girlfriend and kissed her, "I told you we were doing this for your benefit."

"The money you could win in this go-kart race is enough to keep Sikowitz's place going," Robbie was referring to Sikowitz's nearly bankrupt restaurant/theatre where the gang worked for a living.

"How much?" Jade inquired. Beck took the flyer out of his pocket and handed it to her. Once she saw it, Jade whistled. "That's a lot of money."

"All cash."

"All cash?"

"All cash," the boys answered together.

"Robbie, don't touch the go-kart."

"Oh come on!"

"Look, once we get it all worked out, we'll let you be the remote man and navigator person," Beck assured.

"But you'll be driving it; we won't need a remote control."

"Yes we will, but only as a precaution in case something happens and we need to control it. It's in the fine print of the flyer anyway. And you even said you didn't want to drive it!"

"I want to help with it in some way."

"And you will…in some way; I just can't think of a specific way yet."

"How reassuring."

"So who's gonna drive it?" Jade questioned.

"It's gonna come down to a coin toss between me and Andre."

"Oh I think you're gonna be the one driving."

"Why?"

Tori ran into the garage. "Where's the first aid kit?"

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked with worry.

"Andre's thumb just won't stop throbbing!"

Jade sighed. "I'll go help those losers," she gave Beck a kiss and left.

Beck inspected the go-kart. "She's lookin' good for a practice drive today. Well, she will be once we get the wheel back on."

Robbie looked at Beck confused. "I thought we were gonna paint it. And didn't it rain a little bit earlier?"

"Robbie, it's a 'she'. Remember, all modes of transportations are 'she's'."

"So is your Uncle Barbara."

"Let's never bring that up again."

…

Beck and Andre (with a bandaged thumb) helped roll the now fixed go-kart to the nearest hill on a dead end street with a few places of business. "Let's go over this again," Beck cleared his throat, "the go-kart is nearly complete, with the exception of a few essentials. One essential, is the stopping brake. What we're doing here is testing the go-kart's remote control as a precaution. Robbie, you use the binoculars to check my status in this test run- since you're the navigator- and when I hit the checkpoint we marked, Andre will practice the emergency stopping break on the remote."

"But I thought I was the remote control person," Robbie was sort of whining.

Beck groaned. "Fine, Andre you man the binoculars and let Robbie know when it's cool to use the stopping break."

Robbie took the control from Andre. "I built this remote control anyway; I should at least man it."

"You should man something," Andre sarcastically muttered. Robbie rolled his eyes and handed Andre the binoculars.

Beck put his helmet on. "Who's manning the camera?"

"Obviously not Robbie."

"Stop making jokes about my lack of masculinity!" Robbie lamented. "What camera?"

"We need to film this in case something awesome happens."

"I didn't bring a camera."

"Me neither," Andre stated.

"Chillax boys," Tori (with Jade following) came equipped with a camera. "I'll video document this."

"Okay, we're good to go!"

"Almost," Jade went over to Beck and kissed him. "Break a leg."

"I hope you mean figuratively," Beck chuckled as he kissed his girlfriend again.

"Gentleman," Robbie grasped the remote control, "start your engine!"

Beck turned on the ignition and put his foot on the gas pedal. Tori was getting the action on camera as Beck started rolling down the hill. Andre had the binoculars ready. "'Kay Rob, he's nearing the checkpoint."

"Ready."

"Now!"

Robbie hit the button on the remote labeled 'stopping brake'. Nothing happened, so he hit it again. "Uh…Andre."

"What?"

"We may have one of two problems."

"Like?"

"I either have to be closer to the kart, or-"

"Or what?" Jade growled.

"Dead battery."

"WOAH!" Beck's voice rang down the hill.

"GET CLOSER!" The girls ordered.

Running as fast as they could, Robbie tried to get closer to the go-kart while simultaneously pushing the button. "Robbie, take the shortcut!" Andre ordered.

"Right!" Andre was referring to the upcoming alley. Robbie immediately turned down the alley. The alley would lead Robbie to a place at the end of the hill and onto the dead end street. He just had to get there before Beck and the go-kart. Thankfully he did, and he tried to push the button. "Crud, it's a dead battery!"

"LITTLE HELP HERE!" Beck was shouting.

As Robbie desperately tried to hit the button, he heard something. "My shoe!" He looked up to notice some sort of person who was crossing the street turn back to get a shoe. He also noticed the go-kart coming up pretty fast with no chance of stopping. Noticing this, he quickly dropped the remote and ran across the road and tackled the person into the puddle of mud in the grass as Beck and the go-kart passed them and crashed into the curb at the dead end.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" Andre was running as fast as he could to the scene as the girls came out of the shortcut.

"BECK!" Robbie was about to run to Beck's aid when he heard a splash of mud. The person had fallen back into the mud. Robbie sighed and helped the person up. "Are you okay?"

"You meanie!" This was obviously a girl (about his age, maybe a year or two younger). She proceeded to repeatedly hit him.

"OW! STOP! I'M SORRY!"

She stopped to catch her breath. "Why did you do that?"

"Because the go-kart was coming down really fast and you were about to get hit."

Andre ran over to Robbie. "I hope you're satisfied, his nose is broken!"

"Oh my God!"

"The girls are gonna take him to the hospital. You are gonna work on that remote and I'll fix the go-kart." Andre took another look at Robbie and the person. "Why are you covered in mud?"

"He saved me!" The girl answered with perkiness. "He's like…a saver or something."

"A hero?"

"No, they wear capes."

Andre leaned closer to Robbie. "You sure she didn't get hit in the head?"

Robbie hit Andre's shoulder. "Listen…"

"Cat," the girl replied.

"Cat," Robbie continued on, "I feel kinda bad about tackling you in the mud. Are you hurt or anything?"

"I don't think so."

"I'd feel kinda better if I walked you home…you know, make sure you're okay and stuff."

"Thanks…"

"Robbie."

"Robbie." She smiled at him as they started walking back to her place.

Andre sighed and followed them. "It's like I got nothin' better to do anyway."

…

While walking Cat home, it was becoming more and more obvious that Robbie showed some romantic feelings toward her. Usually Robbie was awkward and uncomfortable around the opposite sex (it had started the same way when he first met Jade and the Vega sisters), but he was cracking jokes (bad jokes) and Cat was laughing. "This is where I live," she stopped them.

"Nice place," Andre commented.

"Thanks. Do you wanna come in for a snack or something?"

Robbie looked at Andre. "Is it cool?"

"Let's get our grub on!" Andre ran into her house.

Robbie, however, held the door for Cat. "Ladies first."

Cat giggled. "You're sweet."

"Thanks Cat."

"Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna go clean up." Cat had a spring in her step as she bounced upstairs to the bathroom.

Andre's whistling caught Robbie's attention. "Check this out." Robbie went over to where Andre was standing. "These are some trophies."

Robbie read the trophies. "First Place, Caterina Hannah Valentine. First place in what?"

"Whaddya think?" Andre pointed to plaques, ribbons, and medals on the walls. "Beauty pageants and talent contests. Now I saw that Cat girl, and there ain't no way she's this Caterina girl."

"How do you figure?"

"If Cat was as pretty as this Caterina chick is supposed to be, your voice would squeak, you'd stutter, and you'd sweat. Have you done any of that with Cat?"

"No."

"And did you get a good look at Cat, she ain't pretty."

"To be fair, she's covered in mud."

"She ain't pretty, her hair's in a messy ponytail and it's all over the place, her clothes are guys clothes-"

"How do you know that?"

"I've got the same clothes at home; they're probably her brother's, or boyfriend's, or someone else's. And besides," he pointed to a picture of a little brunette, "Caterina's a brunette. Cat's probably her least attractive redhead cousin or something."

"Or sister."

"The ugly sister."

"She's not that ugly."

"Are you guys still here?" Cat called from upstairs.

"Yeah!" the boys called together.

"Just checking," Cat made her way down the stairs…and it was obvious she was cleaned up. Instead of the messy hair, it was down straight and long, her clothing was changed to something dressier, feminine, and pink, and it was obvious she was quite beautiful. "I see you've noticed all that stuff my Mom put up. Be honest, do you really think I could win a beauty pageant?" Andre and Robbie's jaws nearly hit the floor. "Are you guys okay?" She glanced at Robbie. "Robbie, you look kinda pale. Are you sweating?"

"I'm f-f-fine," Robbie was indeed sweating and he responded with a stutter and a squeak.

"You know, Robbie does look kinda pale, it's probably the heat," Andre lied.

Cat looked at him confused. "But the air conditioning's on."

"It was nice to meet you Cat. Come on Robbie," Andre led Robbie out the door leaving a confused Cat standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Nice meeting you guys…I think."

Andre came back in. "Is it cool if I get some of that grub to go?"

* * *

><p><strong>Merely an intro chapter explaining everything. And I want to state for the record Andre and Robbie have never met Cat. I'll explain how Jade, Beck, Tori, and even Trina and Sikowitz know Cat later.<strong>

**The plot I'm using here is Robbie is (quite obviously) attracted to Cat and wants to impress her, but he doesn't have luck with women. So he's going to enlist the aid of Beck to help woo her. Beck tells Robbie what to say, how to act, dress, etc. And during one of these attempts to impress, Cat's ex-boyfriend comes into the picture. And trust me; the go-kart thing plays a big part.**

**Character descriptions**

**Beck is the Cyrano. HOWEVER, he will not get Cat in the end. Jade will forever be Beck's. Oh, and the broken nose thing is reference to Cyrano's giant nose. The equivalent in the **_**All Dogs **_**episode is Charlie**

**Cat is the Roxanne. Roxanne is who Cyrano and the other guy (I forget his name, sorry) are in love with. While Roxanne is attracted to the other guy's looks, she is really more in love with his words and manners (which are really Cyrano's). The equivalent in the **_**All Dogs **_**episode is Winifred Bessame DeWinkerville, aka Bess.**

**Robbie is the guy in love with Cat. I based him off of Itchy in that episode mostly. But he loves the Roxanne character, but has no idea how to act around her.**

**If you've seen the movie **_**Roxanne**_**, Jade is probably the Dixie character played by Shelly Duvall. Dixie owns her own restaurant and is best friends with Steve Martin's Cyrano character C.D. Bales. Jade is like assistant manager of Sikowitz's place and is in love with the Cyrano character Beck. She might also have some basis of Sasha in that **_**All Dogs **_**episode who owns a club for dogs (don't ask).**

**Tori…in a way, she's also like Dixie except her and the Cyrano are just friends.**

**Andre…no idea. In **_**Roxanne**_**, C.D. (the Cyrano) was a fire chief and had a lot of friends who also befriended the cute guy. Consider Andre one of the friends, but not a loser.**

**Trina I'm giving a role that might be crucial later, I'm still not sure how to describe her role.**

**Tug…Tug is the boyfriend. Yes, I know he seems like a nice guy, but I needed an antagonist and in the **_**All Dogs**_** episode (SORRY I really like that episode and got inspired), Manfred was a typical jerk who thought he and Bess had a thing and would fight any dog (like Itchy) for her affection. Tug's a football player and I felt I could use that as an advantage for a douchebag character.**

**Sikowitz might be featured, but so far he was only mentioned.**

**So if there are any questions or comments, feel free to review or PM me. Also, I'm sorry for sort of promoting the **_**All Dogs**_** TV series; I just discovered it and I liked it, particularly that episode. If you wanna watch it, it's on YouTube or Netflix in its entirety, and it might give you an idea on what's to come. So yeah…that's what I have to say and I'm sorry it took forever to say.**


	2. Beck the Wingman

**Yes, I promise this will center on Beck and not so much Andre. I just gave him a part there because he and Robbie didn't know Cat yet and Beck knew her via Jade.**

**Anywho, here's the next part.**

* * *

><p>Robbie laid in a slump on a couch near the stage in Sikowitz's place. Tori, who was cleaning glasses at the counter, took notice of this. "What's up with him?"<p>

"Robbie likes this girl," Andre just had to say that simple statement and Tori understood.

"What's wrong with the girl?"

"Nothing."

"She's too perfect," Robbie lamented as he slid off the little couch and onto the floor.

Tori laughed this off. "There's no such thing as too perfect. No girl can be perfect anyway."

"Oh believe me, she is," Andre tried to persuade her.

"How perfect?"

"Talented, sweet, well-dressed…"

Robbie continued on, "…her melodious voice, her innocence, her naivety, her sweetness-"

"I said sweet!"

"She's got the most infectious laugh, gorgeous smile, and she's just so…so…bubbly." Robbie sighed. "She's so beautiful too."

"Aww," Tori swooned. "I think you're in love."

"Excuse you?" Andre was in disbelief, "no one can fall in love that instantly."

"I think I'm in love," Robbie agreed with Tori.

Andre pretended to sniffle and cry. "My boy's in love."

"Excuse you?" Tori raised her eyebrow to Andre.

"What?"

"I said the exact same thing!"

"No one listens to you," Jade always seemed to find the perfect time to enter a room and humiliate Tori. "This chick sounds too good to be true. Did Robbie get a concussion or something?"

"No, she's real," Andre assured.

"What's her name?"

"I think it was Cat," when Andre mentioned her name, Robbie sighed lovingly. "Oh yeah, it's Cat," Robbie sighed again.

"Cat Valentine?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"You know her?"

"Jade and I competed in a talent show with her," Tori explained.

"Not together," Jade added with bitterness.

"Anyway, we met Cat backstage and she was so sweet."

"We became friends with her, she's cool."

"Who's cool?" Someone entered the place in a ski mask frightening everyone. "WOAH!" The person removed the mask. "It's me!"

"Beck?" Andre and Robbie questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

Robbie pointed to his nose. "Your nose is-"

"Please don't say anything about my nose."

"Is it broken?"

"It was almost broken. The doctor had to give to give me this medicine which would slightly increase the size of my nose."

Jade scoffed. "Slightly."

"My nose will be like this for at least twenty-four hours."

"The race is in two days," Andre reminded. "You think you can still drive?"

"Why can't you?"

Andre sighed. "Observe," Andre displayed his sore thumb to Beck.

"Thumbs up to you too, dude."

Andre took a dime out of his pocket and set it on the counter. He tried to pick up the dime, but he had some difficulty with his injured thumb. "If I can't pick up and hold to a dime, how can I hold onto a steering wheel? I'm gonna navigate for ya."

"And Robbie's handling the remote."

"I figured out the problem, and I can fix it," Robbie assured. "And to insure more safety, I can test it with my sister's doll tomorrow to make sure it wasn't a distance issue."

"Why didn't we use your sister's doll in the first place?" Beck questioned.

"But can you still drive?"

"Yeah, I think I can; so long as nothing happens." Beck noticed Robbie. "What's up with you man? You look kinda pale."

"Robbie's in love," Tori answered for him.

"Get out of town. Who's the lucky, hopefully sane, girl?"

"Cat Valentine," the girls answered.

"The really nice girl from the talent show?" Jade nodded. "Yeah, she's cool, but she's pretty high class. How did you meet her?"

"I tackled her into the mud," Robbie casually responded.

"You did that and she still talked to you?"

"The go-kart was going to hit her, so technically I saved her life."

"And by tackling her in the mud I crashed the kart and almost broke my nose."

"_Almost_."

Beck sighed. "So, when are you going to see her again?"

"Probably never."

"But didn't you say you love the girl?" Andre inquired.

"Guys, Cat's perfect and I'm…well, I'm…I'm Robbie. What chance do I stand with a girl like her? You know the way I get around girls like her; I wouldn't know what to say, or how to act. Face it, the only decent girl I'll ever end up with is Trina." Robbie and the gang shuddered. "See, none of you wants that. I guess I'll just become a crazy cat man or something. Maybe I should get a puppet."

Beck settled himself beside his friend. "No you're not. If you want Cat, I'm gonna see to it that you get her."

"Really?"

"Robbie, you might be an awkward, clumsy, nerdy, bad dressed loser who usually ends up screwing everything up…"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"…but you have the biggest heart and you're totally selfless. You've done so much for us and gone without that you deserve something you really want."

"You're going to help me even though it's sort of my fault your nose is like that?"

"Hey, it'll heal in twenty-four hours, give or take."

"Seriously though, he damaged your gorgeousness and you're going to _help_ him?" Jade bitterly questioned.

"What are friends for?"

"Telling secrets and badmouthing them behind their backs?"

"No babe, that's what _your _friends are for."

"I think it's nice that you're going to help Robbie," Tori approved. "He's the only one out of us who hasn't had a love interest."

Andre turned to Tori confused. "You had a love interest?"

"I have a private life you know nothing about."

Andre shrugged this off. "I always pictured Beck as the playboy flirt; it's so hard to see him as the wingman."

Jade glared at him. "You pictured Beck as what?"

"Uh...he always came back home to you."

"He better have."

"You can't even share your man in a fantasy?"

"Should we be concerned that you fantasize?" Tori questioned Andre.

"Anyway," Beck brought focus back to him, "Robbie, do we have a deal?" Beck held out his hand.

Robbie took his hand and shook it. "Deal."

"Guys, I'm going to help get Robbie a girlfriend. Who's with me?"

Andre looked at her wrist. "Oh look at my wrist, I better be going."

Tori got out from behind the counter. "And I'll go with you, Andre."

Beck turned to Jade. "Jade?"

"No frickin' way."

"So nice to have a support system," Beck sighed. "Don't worry Robbie, I'm gonna help you."

"Even though I damaged your gorgeousness?"

"Even though you damaged my gorgeousness."

Robbie gave Beck a man-hug. "I love you, man."

Beck pulled Robbie away. "This hug and what you just said, never leaves the room and stays between the two of us."

Sinjin brought attention to him. "You know this is still an eatery, I ordered barbecue wings almost thirty minutes ago."

"Sinjin."

Sinjin sighed. "I'm leaving. Good luck with getting Cat to be your girlfriend, Robbie."

Robbie looked like he was about to have a panic attack. "I'm going to get a girlfriend." He started to have a little spaz attack.

"Woah, chillax," Beck patted Robbie's back, "there is a chance that you'll fail and she won't become your girlfriend and you'll end up with either Trina or a puppet." This statement only made Robbie more anxious and he pulled his inhaler out of his back pocket. "Okay, that didn't help. But please, try and think positive. Just…think about Cat when you feel your about to spaz out."

"Think…about…Cat," Robbie panted through his anxiety attack. Somehow, this managed to calm him down. "Gee, I thought if I thought about how perfect Cat was I'd freak out some more." Robbie started freaking out again.

"What now?"

"I started thinking about how perfect Cat is," Robbie used his inhaler to help calm himself down.

Beck heaved a sigh. "I've got my work cut out for me."

* * *

><p><strong>I could do better at the endings, but sometimes they're not my strong suit.<strong>

**I apologize w/ the delay. Not only does our internet keep going out, but I've been busy myself and there was a small bout of writer's block (still have it, but for other stuff I'm working on). I'm still also trying to figure a way to transition Trina into the story and maybe feature Sikowitz in a scene or two and not just in mention.**

**Feel free to comment, suggest, review, yada yada; feedback is good.**


	3. A Failed First Attempt

**Good news; Cat's back in this chapter. Well, she plays an important part so she's gonna be in here anyway, but she's definitely back in this chapter as the first of a few attempts begin.**

**How, oh how will things go wrong?**

* * *

><p>Robbie led Beck into his room as he started to search for something in particular. Beck examined the room. "You seem to like technology and inventing stuff."<p>

"You're noticing this now?"

"Why don't you invent something for Cat?"

"Girls don't like sciency stuff."

"Yeah, but they like getting presents. Some girls even like homemade stuff."

"Does Jade?"

"No; but keep in mind Jade doesn't like a lot of things."

"Why do you two even date?"

"It's complicated." Robbie shrugged off Beck's remark and continued searching. "Robbie, did you know there's a giant poster of William Shatner over your TV?"

"That's not William Shatner, that's Captain Kirk."

"From _Star Wars_?"

"_Star Trek_."

"Whatever, I coulda swore that was William Shatner."

"Well, he played Captain Kirk."

"So it's a poster of William Shatner?"

"No, it's a poster of Captain Kirk."

"And there's a difference?"

"A-HA!" Robbie proclaimed as he held up what he had been searching for. "Found 'em!"

"Cool," Beck took one from Robbie. "So I just put this thing in my ear and I can just talk to you?"

"Yuperooni!" This was Robbie's way of answering yes. "And vice-versa on my end."

"This will totally work?"

"It should."

Beck's phone vibrated. "It's Jade," he read his message. "She said she got lazy and Tori and Andre are following Cat and right now and Cat is jogging in the park near the Green Meadow Mall."

"Aww, why does she have to keep herself physically fit?"

"Seeing as though you are not- and I doubt you ever will be- physically fit, this might be a bit of a challenge."

"What should I do?"

"The most logical answer would be to go to the park and meet her there."

"Does it involve any physical activity?"

"It shouldn't. Come on; let's test out these ear things."

"They're called coms."

"It matters."

…

"Beck, do I really have to pretend to read this?" Robbie skimmed through a magazine Beck handed him.

"Yeah, girls like popular stuff like that and celebrity gossip."

"Celebrities? I don't even know who have of these people are. Who the heck are the Kardashians? Why are they famous?"

"Even I don't have the answer to that."

Robbie continued skimming through the magazine. "Really? Not one mention of any real famous people."

"Who do you consider famous?"

"Um...Stephen Hawking, Ray Bradbury, Weird Al, _Oscar _winner Timothy Hutton from _Leverage _is kinda cool."

"I've never heard of any of those people…maybe Weird Al, but none of those other guys."

"But what if she wants to talk about people from this magazine?"

"I'll help you if that happens. Just don't mention any celebrities you think are cool."

"But-"

"Okay, she's jogging in your direction. Good luck buddy."

"But-"

"You can do this; I'm helping you. You'll be fine."

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine. I'll be…I don't think I can do this."

"You can do this. Just say what I say how I say it. You can do this."

"I can do this. I can do this. Where's my inhaler?"

"Hi Robbie," Cat had made her way in Robbie's direction.

"Oh, hi Cat," he nervously waved. "What a surprise seeing you here."

"I'm just going for a jog. See, there's this role I want in a movie, but it's supposed to be really actiony and you do lots of exercising stuff so I thought I'd prepare."

"Well, I hope you do go with the audition."

"Thanks. So are you feeling better?"

"So much better, now that you're here," Beck told Robbie to say.

"I'm feeling a whole lot better now that you're here," Robbie added his own spin on what to say.

Cat smiled at him. "How sweet."

"Not as sweet as you," Beck was saying as he sat on another bench. "Why you're so sweet you could give me a toothache."

"Not as sweet as you," Robbie repeated. "Why you're so sweet you could give me a toothache."

While this made Cat giggle (and Robbie too once she started giggling), Beck noticed a group of guys from his school nearby playing a game of poker. He made his way over to Ryder, Danny, and Eli. "If it isn't Beck Oliver," Ryder observed.

Beck pulled up a seat beside Eli. "Deal me in boys; the master is playing."

Cat stopped giggling and brushed her hair back. "I must look like a total mess. I was running for a few miles."

No response from Beck, so Robbie had to ad-lib. "Um…were you?"

"I can't run as fast as I used to. Did you know that I used to be the fastest in my class?"

"Um…uh…well…"

At the small poker table, Danny raised and Ryder and Eli folded. Beck wasn't buying it. "You're bluffing!"

"You're bluffing!" Robbie (unfortunately) repeated the same way Beck had said.

Cat seemed a bit discouraged. "Okay, maybe there were a few others faster than me; but you don't have to be so-"

Robbie let out a sarcastic laugh. "I knew you were bluffing you skunkbag, you can't fool the master."

Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Robbie, you're being mean!"

"Shut up and deal you stupid girl," Robbie had repeated what Beck had playfully said to Eli in the same manner. Unfortunately, this did make Cat cry and she ran off in tears. "Cat. CAT! I'M SORRY!"

Beck chuckled. "Oh right, I'm doing something. Rob, tell her she's got a nice smile or something. I'm sure you can break the ice now."

Robbie got off the bench and went over to where Beck was. "Thanks for helping me pal." He took the com out of Beck's ear and headed home.

"Robbie, wait!" Beck took his winnings and followed Rob.

Eli couldn't help but stare. "Is it me, or was Beck's nose a little bigger than usual."

"He musta got some rhinoplasty or somethin'," Danny suggested.

"If so he should get his money back," Ryder commented.

…

Beck followed an upset Robbie in Sikowitz's place. "I don't know how many times I can apologize."

"Not enough! Thanks to you, she hates me!"

"Well, you weren't supposed to repeat everything I said!"

"You told me to!"

"I kinda did, didn't I?" Robbie moaned in upset agony and slammed his head onto the counter. Beck pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "Take half of my winnings."

Jade snatched the money from him. "Winnings, huh?" she raised her eyebrow to him. "Were you helping Robbie gamble?"

"Where did you come from?"

"How can I put this lightly? When a man and a woman love each other very much-"

"No need for your sarcasm! I just didn't know you were here."

"I was standing here this whole time!"

"Us too!" Tori and Andre waved to get Beck's attention.

"Excuse me for not being observant," Beck sarcastically apologized.

Andre looked at Robbie. "Something tells me your plan today backfired."

"Just a little bit."

"Cat hates me!" Robbie mumbled as he proceeded to repeatedly bang his head against the counter.

"Poor guy," Tori commented. "What happened?"

"Cyrano de Beck here made it worse by playing poker when he should have been helping Robbie," Jade answered for him.

"Cyrano de Beck?" Beck and Andre didn't understand the reference.

"Beck!" Tori was upset by that. "You know Robbie has a hard time dealing with girls on his own and you go off and desert him!"

"I didn't technically desert him," Beck protested.

Robbie lifted his head off the counter. "Beck tried to tell me what to say. He told me to repeat everything he said exactly how he said it." He sighed. "Well, I screwed that up." He turned to Beck. "Why are you so good with the ladies?"

"It's a gift, I guess; it comes natural."

"I can't talk like you! I can't act like you! I'm not you!"

Beck got an idea. "What if you were?"

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"What if we go to her house and I pretend to be you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Like…like that dubbing game we played in improv where someone moves their mouth but another person talks for them. We can say you got a cold or something and I can do the talking for you. Robbie, you are an actor so the acting should be sorta easy. But all you're going to do is stand there and move your mouth while I talk for you."

Robbie perked up. "Yeah. Yeah, this could work."

"But something tells me it will be yet another disaster," Jade commented.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a nerd. Sometimes I like when the title of something is inserted in the movieepisode/story in a clever way without ruining anything, and I found a way to do that.**

**I've really got nothing else to say. I'd just like some feedback pretty please (and thank you).**


	4. A Better Second Attempt Gone Awry

**I don't know why, but I got the strange feeling that I've been upgraded from tolerated, to slightly liked. That feels cool.**

**Nothing else to say, here's the next part. Btw, we meet Tug in this chapter, and we'll most likely bring Trina in in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Beck whistled when he saw Cat's house. "This house is huge. Which room is hers?"<p>

"How I am supposed to know? I only saw the downstairs, remember!" Robbie reminded.

Beck looked at one of the upstairs windows. "This one has purple unicorns on a pink curtain; I'm pretty sure this might be her room."

"I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, can't I try to win her affection without making it seem like I'm stalking her?"

"Trust me, this will be romantic."

"This seems a little creepy if you ask me."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"When you flair your giant nose, it's weird. It looks like-"

"Robbie!"

"Yes, yes please!"

"Okay." Beck picked up a few rocks from the garden and threw them at the pink curtained window. "By gently throwing small rocks at the bedroom window, she'll come to the window and see you. When you see her coming, I'll hide behind a bush or something and we'll do that dubbing thing."

"I throw like a girl."

"I know that's why I'll demonstrate how to throw the rocks first." Beck threw the rock at the window. The light in the bedroom turned on and a figure approached the window as Beck went to hide.

Beck and Robbie were surprised to see a boy about their age (maybe older) come to the window. The boy started speaking yelling gibberish. "I think we got the wrong room," Robbie whispered to Beck.

"You think?"

"SORRY!" Robbie yelled. "I think I got the wrong room. Where's Cat's room." The boy pointed in one direction and spoke more gibberish. "Okay, great; thanks." Robbie turned to Beck. "Cat's room is at the back of the house with the yellow lace curtains and balcony." Robbie started in the direction.

Beck stood up and followed amazed at what happened. "You understood him? What language was he speaking?"

"Klingon."

"Ah, nerd-speak."

"It's not nerd-speak!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Okay this is her room." Robbie stopped Beck.

Beck handed Robbie a rock. "Gently toss the rock at her window to get her to come onto the convenient balcony."

"K," Robbie's first attempt was too low. Taking another rock, his second attempt was too high.

"This is the last rock I picked up," Beck handed him the rock. "You can do this. Just aim and throw."

"Can you-"

"I'm not gonna throw it for you."

"I was gonna say get more rocks from the front."

"Throw the dang rock, Rob."

"Fine," Robbie carefully aimed, and then threw. This time the rock hit the window…breaking it. Before anyone had the chance to come to the balcony, both Robbie and Beck hid behind the shrub nearby.

"Who's there?" Cat was approaching the balcony.

"I can't do this," Robbie whispered.

"Yes you can," Beck quietly assured.

"Is anybody there?" Cat inquired.

"It's me!" Beck yelled to her.

"Me who?"

"Beck!" Robbie was about to have another anxiety attack

"You can do this, just move your mouth," Beck pushed Robbie out into the open.

"Robbie?" Cat seemed a bit surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier mistakes," a voice spoke, but Robbie's lips weren't moving.

"How did you do that without moving your mouth? And why does your voice sound different?"

"I practice ventriloquism," Beck's voice spoke as Robbie moved his mouth this time. "And I might be getting a cold," Robbie pretended to cough.

"Do you wanna come inside and have some soup or iced tea or something?"

"No, no. I wouldn't want to infect you and your melodious voice with my awkward germs."

"HEY!" Robbie protested in his normal voice.

"Is someone else there with you?" Cat questioned.

"When I get nervous I change my voice," Beck lied for Robbie.

"You're nervous?"

"The sight of any girl as beautiful as you would make a man weak at the knees and tremble at your beauty not knowing how to act in the presence of a lovely lady with such class."

"Aww Robbie, how sweet."

"Sorry about earlier, by the way. I was nervous and I didn't know what to say."

"Oh I know."

"You do?" Both Robbie and Beck asked this in unison.

"I read your letter."

"Letter?"

"You're good at the ventriloquism thing," Cat complimented. "Maybe you can perform for my brother Charlie's next birthday."

"Cat," Robbie began (with Beck dubbing), "what did you mean by letter?"

"The letter you must have just put in my mailbox. My brother found it in there before we ate dinner and it was from you. It was really sweet. I would've come to accept your apology, but I didn't know where to find you."

"Oh that letter!" The boys pretended they knew what she was talking about. "Are you sure it was the right letter?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I sent out two letters today," Beck continued lying. "Could you read yours to me to make sure I sent you the right letter?"

"KK!" Cat went back into her room.

Robbie anxiously turned to Beck. "Letter? What letter?"

"I have no idea," Beck whispered back. "What letter?"

"I don't know, I thought you knew!"

"I don't! The letter was from _you_!"

"But I didn't write the letter!"

"I got it!" Cat came back to the balcony as Robbie quickly turned to face her.

"What does it say?" The boys inquired simultaneously.

"_Cat," _Cat giggled, "that's me." She continued on with the letter. "_I am so sorry for that fiasco earlier at the park. You derserve an explanation, and I suppose the best one I can give you starts with a question. How soon is it to fall in love with someone? Some people believe you can fall in love at first sight, others believe there's an instant connection or spark when two pairs of eyes lock onto each other. The rest of the world believes you fall in love with a person when you get to know them better. When I first saw you, I instantly fell in love with you. The instant connection spark was there when you and I first locked eyes with each other, and I believe that in that single second I knew everything about you and I was in love with you. Around you I get weak-kneed, and tongue tied, and I don't know how to compose myself around you. I hope that in time, you'll realize you love me too. You can look forward to more letters from me in the future to help guide your heart to mine and we can embrace in each other's arms and share our first real kiss together. Yours truly, Robbie."_

"Wow, that's pretty sweet," Robbie commented in his own voice.

"Hey, your voice sounds better!"

"Yee-ah…imagine that." Robbie pretended to cough.

Beck took this as a sign to aid his lovelorn pal. "Uh…oh no, I think the cold's coming back." Beck pretended to hack.

"Oh, poor you," Cat sincerely meant what she said. "Anyway, the letters made me really happy and-"

"Who's this loser?" Someone else has joined the party.

Cat groaned. "Tug, what are you doing here?"

"I came to win you back, baby."

"I told you we were through two weeks ago when I caught you kissing the head cheerleader!"

"It was an honest mistake! It's you I love honey bunch."

"Well I like someone else now."

"You do?" Three male voices asked at once.

"I do." Cat looked at Robbie. "I like you Robbie…I really, really like you."

Instead of being happy about that, Robbie looked terrified. Why? Because an angry, athletic looking tough guy was glaring at him. "You Robbie?"

"Please don't kill me."

"I won't; I'm just going to rearrange your face." Tug picked Robbie up by his shirt collar.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Tug!" Cat protested. "Put him down!"

Tug dropped Robbie onto the ground. "Cat, baby-"

"Go home, Tug! And say you're sorry for threatening Robbie with physical violence and dropping him on his butt."

"But I'm not!"

"Tug!"

Tug groaned and turned away from Robbie. "I'm sorry for threatening you with physical violence and dropping you on your ass."

"Tug, watch your language! Now go home!"

"But-"

"Go home, Tug!" Tug growled, pretended like he was going to attack Robbie, and stomped off. "I'm so sorry he did that, Tug can be a real bully sometimes. That's why I broke up with him."

"Gee, you don't say."

There was some screaming coming from another room. "I gotta go; Charlie set fire to his room again. When will I see you again?"

"Who knows?" Beck replied as Robbie stood semi-frozen without moving his lips. "But I hope we see each other in our dreams."

"Aww," there was another noise. "I gotta go," she closed her window and left.

Beck got out from the shrub and patted Robbie on his back. "Good job man! I think it worked this time."

"I think I peed."

"But she likes you; she really, _really_ likes you."

"I'm frightened by Tug."

"I don't think we'll see him again," Beck assured. "By the way, nice letter."

"I didn't write it."

"Then who did?"

"You?"

"If I wrote that letter, why would I ask who wrote it?"

"I'm sorry," Robbie apologized. "I can't think straight since I was told my face would be rearranged! My pants are also damp." Robbie realized something. "Wait, Cat said she likes me?" Beck nodded. "She really, _really_ likes me?" Beck nodded again. "She really, really likes me!" Instead of celebrating, Robbie fainted. Thankfully, Beck was fast enough to catch him.

"We need to work on your reactions to good news." Beck shrugged and started dragging Robbie off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, and I need to work on my endings. I think this was an ok chapter, a little short maybe, but I think it was ok. I felt I needed to update this while I was in a great mood.<strong>

**Ooh good news; I've decided to do a new songfic contest. Instead of three, I got the okay for four; one Bade, one Tandre, and one Cabbie (I don't know if that'll be necessarily in that order), and the last one will be all of those couples. The first three songs will be by a popular pop band and the last one is by a popular pop artist, but I prefer the **_**Glee**_** version to the song. I'm not going to put anything up until after the fifth of October because I'm waiting for results to the concluding songfic contest I did and I need to try to work on other fics.**

**So if you tolerate/slightly like me, maybe you should check them out…even though it sounds mean that I'm promoting myself, but I'm in such a good mood lately. And any feedback for this story, or any other story, would be cool.**


	5. The Challenge

**Jeezum crow I'm running out of things to say. I can just say that we figured out who wrote the letter in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure we have a pretty good idea who did.**

**Sorry for any delay/inconvenience, I proceed with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Trina stormed into Sikowitz's place in a huff. "I am so angry!"<p>

"Really, I couldn't tell," Andre sarcastically commented.

"What's wrong this time Trina?" Tori slightly sympathized with her older sister.

"I'm banned from entering this year's pageant!" Trina kicked the counter. "They say I have no talent and I'm too annoying."

Jade threw her hands in the air. "Finally, someone gets it!"

"I don't care for you. Anyway, the judges were saying something about something I did a while ago and how one girl landed in the hospital with ten stitches."

"Trina, you kicked a girl in the face and cut her lip open," Tori reminded.

"It was an accident! Well, it was until she called me that name."

"A gank?"

"How am I ganky?"

As Jade was about to speak, Andre and Tori shushed her. This quieted things for a bit until Beck and Robbie came back. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Beck sat down a few seats from Trina. "I think it went better than our first attempt." He noticed Trina staring at him. "What?"

"Your nose, it's so-"

"I get it!"

"Isn't it supposed to be healed by tomorrow?" Andre asked.

"Just so long as I wear that thing over my nose the doctor gave me one last night and it should be good."

"So," Tori began, "tell us what happened."

"Well it was going good, and then we hit a couple snags. One wasn't as bad as the major snag."

Trina made a face. "Who uses the word 'snag' anymore? And what are you talking about?"

"Robbie's in love with this girl named Cat," Tori informed. Trina blew a sigh of relief. "What was that about?"

"I was so afraid that Robbie was in love with me."

Robbie made a disgusted face. "I was never in love with you Trina. I don't even like you."

"Yeah, and de-Nile is a river in Utah."

"Egypt."

"Oh, it matters!" Trina turned back to Tori. "So Robbie's 'in love' with this chick named Cat, what does this have to do with damaged nose over there?"

"Beck's trying to help Robbie woo her," Tori explained. "So what was the first complication?"

"The first one was this mysterious letter Cat had gotten and she said that Robbie had written," Beck stated. "Here's the thing, we have no idea who wrote it."

"Who else would know about you helping Robbie get a girl?" Jade questioned.

It had hit Beck. "You wrote the letter!"

"Co-wrote it; Tori and Andre helped me write it."

"Andre?"

"Yeah, he's a secret romantic."

"I asked that we not reveal that detail," Andre told Jade.

Jade shrugged and sarcastically replied, "Oops."

"So what was the second setback?" Tori inquired.

"The second issue was-"

"Tug!" Robbie interrupted.

"Yeah, Tug. Tug is Cat's ex-boyfriend. Why'd you say his name like that?"

Robbie pointed behind Beck. "He's here."

Beck turned around and noticed what Robbie saw. "Aw crap, he is."

"Hey, I know that guy," Trina observed. "He made out with me a few times and never called back; typical jock."

"What is he doing here?" Robbie asked Beck.

"Hey, I don't have all the answers," Beck responded. "But I'm guessing he followed us here, or else he would've brought back up. I don't think he-" Tug looked in their direction, "-never mind he saw you." Robbie squeaked and crouched behind the counter as Tug approached.

Tug looked miffed. "Where'd the loser go?"

"What loser?" Tori asked.

"Curly hair, giant Buddy Holly glasses, scrawny weakling in a blue t-shirt."

"Never seen him in my life," Andre answered back.

There was a sneeze behind the counter. "Was that a sneeze?"

"It was me!" Tori quickly lied. "Ah-choo."

Another louder sneeze came from behind the counter. Tug looked over the counter and found Robbie hiding. "You!" Robbie squeaked again. "Let's have us a chat man to you," Tug went behind the counter and picked Robbie up by his shirt collar.

"Okay, leave him alone!" Beck defended. "He's too weak to fight someone like you."

Tug dropped Robbie and moved closer to Beck. "Yeah, but you're not."

"Whoa!" Jade broke up any potential fight by standing in front of Beck. "What the heck is your problem?"

Tug picked Robbie up by the collar again. "This loser here thinks he can move in on my girlfriend!"

"You can have her back," Robbie surrendered.

"No!" Beck interjected. "Listen, Robbie really loves Cat, and she made it obvious that you guys broke up because _you_ cheated on her and you were a bully."

"How do you about that?" Tug questioned.

"It doesn't matter! You can't just pick on this guy because he has the chance to get something you think you want."

Tug dropped Robbie again. "You gonna fight for that nerd?"

"If I have to fight for my friends, I guess I will!"

As Beck stayed cool under pressure, Andre was nervously looking around. Then he found a solution. He ran to the wall, tore off a flyer and got in between Tug and Beck. "I think there's a less violent solution to this!"

Tug snatched the flyer and read it. "You're gonna enter this thing?"

"We plan on it," Beck answered.

"What a coincidence…so am I. And like last year, and the year before that, I'm gonna win…and winner gets Cat."

"Deal," Beck shook Tug's hand.

"Hold on, you want Cat?"

"He better not want Cat," Jade commentated.

"No, but out of my friends I'm the most qualified to drive our go-kart in the race this Saturday."

"That's two days from today," Tug began, "you sure that nose of yours will heal by then?"

"Another nose thing, huh? My nose has nothing to do with me driving a go-kart in a race. Furthermore-"

Tug got Beck to shut up by punching him in the nose. Beck fell to the floor with his hand covering his nose as Jade and Andre ran to his aid. "Now it does. Look, if that Robbie loser wants Cat, he's gonna have to fight for her himself. If I catch any of you other guys or girls driving in the race for him, the deal is void and I get Cat." Tug turned back to Robbie. "And if you so much as try to make a move on her, I'll break every bone in your defenseless body."

"Noted," Robbie gave up again.

"See you on Saturday," Tug left.

Trina swooned. "Isn't he amazing?" She got up to chase after him. "Tug, wait!"

"I think he broke it again!" Jade inspected. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital again." She and Andre helped Beck up and they left.

Robbie slumped in a seat at the counter. "This is all my fault."

"Just a little bit," Tori didn't make it that much better. "But if you love Cat, you're not gonna give up that easily are you?"

"I don't want to…but Tug frightens me. And Cat really, really likes me now."

"She does?"

"I think it was because of the letter you guys sent to her. Why did you do that?"

"Robbie, what we said in that letter was something we felt would come from your heart. You shouldn't have to have a contest to win a person, she should make her own decisions and if you really want her to pick you, you need to be honest with her and tell her everything you feel in here," Tori tapped his chest. "It's gotta come from the heart."

"Yeah, unless Tug shatters it with his giant fist before I even get a chance to talk to her. If Cat finds out about this contest, she'd feel as though I only want her because Tug does."

"Do you?"

"No."

"Well if for some reason she does find out, tell her that. Tell her that you really care and respect her and this whole thing was Tug's idea and your friends forced you to do it…which is basically how it happened anyway."

"Thanks for the advice I guess. It's getting late, and it's almost closing time. I'm gonna go home and wish I wasn't such a scrawny weakling. Night Tori."

"Goodnight Robbie," Tori said to him.

Sinjin, who had again not been noticed by the gang, went up to the counter. "You know Tori; I'd fight for your love too."

"I thought you stalked Jade."

"I'm a multi-stalker."

"Go away Sinjin!"

* * *

><p><strong>This is merely a fillerset-up chapter. This is intended to be short because I needed to bring in the purpose for the go-kart race.**

**I've got nothing to say, I hope this was tolerable.**


	6. Hitting a Snag

**Again, nothing to say. Apologies for delays; blame two computers losing my work and me having to start everything from scratch. **

**Now here's the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Jade entered Sikowitz's place the following afternoon solo. Tori was also there. "How's Beck's nose?"<p>

"Surprisingly it's not broken," Jade answered. "That nose of his sure can take a hit."

"I'll say. So, it's all good?"

"Yeah, but his nose swelled more and it's affected his vision a little bit."

"How little?"

"He keeps bumping into everything if he doesn't walk with his back totally straight. It's actually pretty funny."

"Poor Beck. Who's going to drive the go-kart?"

"Who else? Robbie."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we're screwed."

"That race is the only way we can attempt to get money fast enough to save Sikowitz's place."

"When are they gonna close this place?"

"Monday."

"We are screwed."

"Let's just worry about this later," Jade pointed to the door, "we got some people coming in for food."

Tori sighed. "I'll start the fryer."

"Hold up, look who's coming in."

Tori watched the door open. "Hey, it's Cat…and Trina."

"I'll start the fryer," Jade smirked and went to the kitchen.

"No, don't leave me with-"

"Hey, baby sister!" Trina waved.

"Hi Trina," Tori faked a smile. "I didn't know you knew Cat."

"I lost to her at talent shows a time or two…or nine. But, it's all water under the bridge and I thought since you guys are gonna be friends with her, I can be friends with her too."

"Trina told me Robbie works here with you guys," Cat explained. "Is he here?"

"Not yet," Tori informed. "I think he's working on the go-kart with our other friends Beck and Andre."

"Go-kart? Like for that go-kart race?"

"Yeah, see-"

"Oh yeah, I was about to tell Cat that," Trina interrupted. "Robbie's entering that go-kart thing so he could win a cat or something."

"Trina-"

"Win a cat?" Cat asked confused.

"Yeah, and that cute Tug guy too. They're both facing each other to win a cat…oh wait, they didn't say a cat, they just said Cat."

"That's my name!"

"Trina!" Tori was trying to get Trina to stop talking.

"Oh, they must be facing off to win _Cat_, who is you."

"No!" Cat refused to believe it. "Robbie would never do that."

"You kidding, it was his idea."

"What?"

"Trina!" Tori's attempts were futile.

"Robbie didn't want to physically fight Tug, so he suggested the go-kart race and whoever wins gets you as the prize."

"TRINA!"

Cat looked like she was about to cry. "Maybe it was a bad idea coming here."

"Cat, it's not true! I was there when it happened and-"

"-and so was I," Trina interrupted again. "Are you gonna take my word, or the word of my jealous, compulsive liar sister."

"TRINA!"

Cat did her best to compose herself. "I'm gonna go."

As Cat was about to leave, Robbie came in. "Cat! Hi, what are you doing here?"

Without warning, Cat charlie-horsed Robbie and left in an upset huff. "Don't ever talk to me again Robbie Shapiro!"

Dumbfounded and stuttering, Robbie turned back to Tori. "What happened?"

"Ask Trina."

"Trina, what did you do?"

"Oh, it's just a little white lie. I'm sure she didn't actually believe it," Trina pulled out her purse. "Can I get the most expensive meal you have at this cheap little diner place thing?" Trina slid Tori a twenty dollar bill.

"Just like you Trina," Tori took the money, "the second you get money you just have to spend it." Tori realized something and paused. "You didn't have money yesterday."

"And?"

"How did you get twenty bucks today?"

"Someone asked me to do them a small favor. Not only did I get money, but I also got some seven minutes in Heaven if you catch my drift."

"Okay, what did you do?"

"You seriously don't know how seven minutes in Heaven work? See-"

"Whoa girl!"

Jade came out of the kitchen. "What happened to Cat and where'd you get the twenty?"

"Ask Trina."

"Let me guess," Jade thought this through. "Trina was paid twenty dollars to hang with Cat in public where Robbie would also happen to be and make Robbie seem so bad that Cat would hate him."

"Tug paid her to do this!" Robbie determined.

"So?" Trina didn't care. "I still got paid, and made out with Tug for seven minutes in his closet. Now make with my food, I am still hungry."

"You know what, no," Jade snatched the money from Tori and stuffed it into her bra. "You're not getting any food."

"Then give me back my money."

"You don't deserve it after what you did."

Jade and Trina, and even Tori who tried to intervene, got into a loud argument. Beck and Andre, who had clearly heard the argument, left the garage next door and came into Sikowitz's place. "HEY!" Everyone turned to Beck. "What's goin' on?" Four yelling voices spoke at once. "ONE AT A TIME!"

"Beck," Trina pointed to her own nose, then to Beck's nose, "your nose is-"

"Shut up Trina. Robbie, why don't you tell me what's going on."

"It's all Trina's fault!" Robbie blamed.

"How is it my fault?" Trina questioned as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Tug bribed you to bring Cat where I was so that you could make her hate me. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

"Well, when you put it that way it's Tug's fault, not mine."

"Low Trina, really low," Andre commentated. "But Robbie, why don't you go and tell Cat the truth?"

"Because she doesn't wanna talk to me," Robbie confessed.

"This isn't so much Trina's fault as it is mine," Beck admitted.

"See," Trina seemed please, "it's not my fault."

"Yeah, you have some fault in this. But if I hadn't brought you to Cat's house the night Tug showed up he never would've followed us here and challenge you. Look, Cat doesn't know who I am but I'll still talk to her for you."

"You'd do that?" Robbie seemed as though he didn't believe it.

"Well, it sounds like it is all Beck's fault," Trina selfishly stated.

"Go away Trina.

…

"Okay, she's right over there," Beck pushed Robbie back into the bushes. "I'm gonna go talk to her and set everything straight."

"When do I come in?" Robbie asked.

"Give me at least two minutes." Beck left Robbie alone and joined Cat on the bench. "Hi Cat." Cat gave him a strange look before standing up to leave. "Hold on," he grabbed her wrist and tried to get her to sit back down.

"I NEED AN ADULT!" She screamed.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Beck let Cat go and she started to run off, but Beck ran after her. "Listen, I know about you through Jade and Tori. My name is Beck."

Cat stopped. "Oh. Hi!" She pointed to his nose. "Did something happen to your-"

"I came here to talk to you about Robbie."

"I don't wanna listen."

"It's not his fault, I swear! It's mine."

"How?"

"I was with Robbie at your house telling him what to say the night Tug came over. He followed us and threatened to beat Robbie up until our friend suggested we enter the go-kart race. Tug said whoever wins, gets you as the prize. Then he said only Robbie can race him, and then he punched my nose."

"You were at my house with Robbie?"

"I was the one who was actually talking while Robbie moved his mouth. I've been helping him with what to say."

"You have? So Robbie didn't send me that letter?"

"Technically no, but rest assured that everything said in that letter comes from the heart."

"Oh Beck," Cat moved closer to him, "that's so sweet."

"Um…" Beck tried to back away. "What are you doing?"

"I usually go for the shy, sensitive guy anyway, but if you liked me you could've just said so yourself."

"What? Whoa, something got mixed up here!"

"If you'd like to go out with me, you could've asked." Cat kissed Beck's cheek. "Even with your swelled nose you are pretty cute."

"Hold on a sec, I-"

Cat's phone beeped. "Oh, I gotta go." She gave him another kiss on the other cheek. "See you round," she ran off.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"So," Robbie went over to Beck, "did you talk to her?"

"Robbie, I think we might've hit a snag."

"She didn't believe you."

"It's hard to tell; but by snag I meant-"

"I didn't know Jade wore lipstick."

"She does?"

"You got lipstick on your cheeks."

"I do?"

"Yeah and it's cherry pink. It's kinda weird, I saw Cat wearing the same color lipstick when she charlie-horsed me earlier."

"Gee, you don't say."

"Wait, Jade doesn't wear lipstick." Robbie put the pieces together. "Cat kissed you!"

"Gee, you don't say." Beck stammered. "Listen, Rob, I-"

"Some friend you are," Robbie left in an upset.

"ROBBIE!"

"Beck," Andre ran up to Beck, "Beck I-does Jade wear lipstick?"

"Your point, Andre."

"Beck, our go-kart's been destroyed."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, and the garage is a complete mess. And in spray paint someone wrote 'Back off, or I'll make you back off'."

"Tug! I know, he's behind this."

"What do we do?"

"What we can do. We're gonna have to clean the garage and work on the go-kart again. But this time, we're gonna need help."

"You mean?"

"We gotta call 'em in."

"I was afraid of that. Well, you can do that, and I'll call Robbie."

"Robbie won't help us."

"What? Why not?"

"I might've…sorta…"

"Wait, Jade doesn't wear lipstick, especially pink lipstick." Andre figured it out. "CAT KISSED YOU!"

"Tell the whole neighborhood why don't you!"

"Well you better hope the whole neighborhood doesn't tell Jade."

"I'm gonna have to explain to Jade what happened before she finds out," Beck started running toward Sikowitz's place.

"I'M HERE TOO YOU KNOW!" Andre crossed his arms. "Why can't people ever notice Andre? It's not like he's important." A passerby gave him a funny look a walked off whistling. "Great, now everyone's gonna think Andre's the crazy one!"

…

Beck ran off to Sikowitz's place where he found every guy's worst nightmare. "Hi!" Cat waved to Beck as he entered.

"Hi, Cat," Beck nervously waved.

Jade had her arms folded and was glaring at him. "Cat just told me something very interesting."

"Gee, you don't say."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, good place to end. That should be a catchphrase of Beck's.<strong>

**So yeah, the chapter wasn't supposed to go like this, and I wished I had saved my original nearly done draft better. I hope this is just as sufficient. If not, I tried.**

**That's all I have to say from my end. If you want, check out all my completed songfics for ashyboo02's Sarah Smiles Contest and tell me what ya think. The pairings are Bade, Tandre, Cabbie, and all of them in a special fourth one.**

**And on a personal note, I had a happy birthday and am now officially a 19 year old loser. Well, I was a loser before, but now I've aged another year and am still a loser. HOORAY FOR LOSERS!**


	7. Setting Things Right

**I hate my life. To vent my anger/sadness, I'm going to get off my lazy butt and get this story goin' again. Word of the wise, sometimes it's real good whenever you're angry or sad to just write anything. I figured, now I can write this. It'll be short, but things will be accomplished in time for the next chapter, which will be the final chapter. Why? I'm almost done, and I like even numbered chapters to end with.**

**And also episodes of **_**Mama's Family **_**on YouTube might've had somethin' to do with a delay…maybe. Writer's block and focus on other things come into play too, but mostly **_**Mama's Family.**_

**Enough from me…let's go on.**

* * *

><p>Jade couldn't stop glaring at Beck. "Cat came in here all happy about a new man. I asked her if it was Robbie and she said it was someone named Beck."<p>

"Really," Beck was totally nervous.

"And to make things more interesting, she said someone texted her to meet her here."

"And that's why I left so fast," Cat added.

"Is there something you would like to explain to Cat…Beckett."

Whenever Jade called Beck by his real name, he knew she was more than serious. "Yes, there is something I want to tell you Cat." Beck cleared his throat. "Jade is my girlfriend and-"

"And you were gonna cheat on her? "Cat jumped to conclusions.

"NO! No…maybe I shouldn't have started it that way," Beck struggled with what to say. "Okay, I like Jade, and only Jade. Robbie is practically in love with you."

"He is?"

"But Robbie is incredibly awkward and terrible around pretty girls, like you, and I've been helping him with what to say. I tried to assure you that Robbie was the one who really liked you and even though he didn't know about the letter, the words that were written expresses how he feels about you."

Cat's face turned as red as her hair. "Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed."

"I would never to anything to hurt Robbie," Jade cleared her throat to bring attention to herself, "or Jade."

Tori came out of the kitchen. "Okay, have any of you guys heard from Robbie? I really need his help down here, but he won't respond to my text."

"You sure it was Robbie you texted," Jade tilted her head to gesture Cat's presence.

Going over her phone, Tori started to laugh. "Oh sorry, I think I sent the text to Cat. Sorry, Cat."

"It's okay," Cat assured. "Where is Robbie?"

"Well…" Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "He was with me at the park and he came over to me as you left and noticed the lipstick and he-"

"Oh no, he probably thinks there's something going on between us."

Tori looked over at Beck, then Cat, and did a double take. "Did I miss something?"

"It's just an honest misunderstanding," Beck assured. "Cat thought that I was the one who really liked her and-"

"Say no more, I get it."

"You do?"

"If you've seen one sitcom plot like that you've seen 'em all. I love those episodes where someone writes a mysterious love letter without using names and comedic misunderstandings occur."

"Really, because I hate that," Jade coldly stated.

"You don't like anything," Jade just shrugged. "Anyway, maybe someone should go look for Robbie."

"Good idea," Beck agreed. "Come on, I'll drive you gals."

"Sorry, I can't go," Tori informed, "I'm doing lunch rush and helping with the go-kart. If you find him, bring him back here so he can help."

"Okay then, Cat you comin'?"

"Yeah," Cat got up and she and Beck left the place side by side, Beck laughing. "What's so funny? "

"I can't wait to see the look on Robbie's face when we tell him-"

"Tell him what?" Just as Cat and Beck were leaving in one direction, Robbie was coming back from the opposite direction.

"Robbie!" Both Cat and Beck were surprised to see him.

Beck tried to speak up, "Listen Rob, I-"

"Don't give me you're 'listen Rob' crap, I know what you're gonna say!" Robbie seemed miffed.

Beck raised his eyebrow to Robbie. "You do?"

"But let me start off by saying just because you are a very attractive male it doesn't mean all the girls will automatically flock to you. You are with Jade and I can't believe you would leave her for Cat."

"Uh, Rob-"

"It's no joke that my life sucks and you get everything when I get basically nothing. And whenever I want something- like really, really something- it always goes to you. Well, I'm tired of that; enough is enough!"

"Robbie, if you would just-"

"Cat is the single most beautiful person I have ever met, and I didn't even have to get to know her to know that about her. I love everything about her; her hair, her laugh, her smile, her wardrobe, her optimism, her personality, and I love that she can stand up to mean people when I can't!"

"You're standing up to me."

"And I really don't want to. Beck, you're my best friend, but you've gone too far with this. Tug is just trying to get Cat because someone else wants her, and he cares about appearance. He doesn't care about Cat the way I do and I don't think you do either. If I have to fight for Cat…I will- even though I'd lose."

"You would lose a fight."

"Though in all honesty, Cat doesn't have to go out with me unless she wants to. I'm not going to force anything on her, and I just want her to be happy."

"You do?"

"I should have just told her how I felt myself so that none of this happened."

"You just did." Beck gestured to Cat.

"I did? I…I…" Robbie acted as though he was about to have another panic attack.

Cat was smiling. "Oh, Robbie, that's so sweet."

"You…heard everything?"

Cat moved closer to him and gave him a kiss. "It would've made things easier if you had just told me yourself."

"I get scared around pretty girls…and you're the prettiest of them all."

"I am?"

"But looks aren't everything to me you know."

"Believe me Robbie, I heard." She gave him another kiss. "And I would love to go out with you."

Robbie's eyes widened. "You would?"

Cat nodded. "I'll see you later?" Robbie gave a stupid, stunned nod which made her giggle. "Bye Robbie." Cat blew him a kiss as she walked out of sight.

"I feel a panic attack coming on," Beck assumed.

"I'll be fine," Robbie assured.

Beck smiled. "We tried to tell you Rob; it has to come from your heart…and that was definitely from your heart."

"It was?" Beck nodded. "Wow, I didn't know my heart was that smart."

"Yeah, don't ever say that again."

Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess I don't have to race Tug tomorrow after all."

"Oh no, you're racing him."

"What? But…but-"

"Tug double crossed us, destroyed our garage and kart, and he's going to keep harassing you for Cat."

"But Cat likes me, and she-"

"We can't let him get off so easy for everything he's done. Tomorrow we'll show him up with our kart and we'll have the last laugh when we win."

"What if he wins, he'll take Cat back."

"We'll fight him for you."

"Wow, I sound like a wuss."

"You are."

"I really need to start fighting my own battles."

"Yeah, but you'd always lose. Look, just manually manage the kart and Andre and I will handle the remote and really do all the work. Sinjin will also help with our go-kart stuff and if there's any physical violence, he'll be our scapegoat."

"It's nice to know you guys have my back."

"We're friends, Rob; I know you'd at least attempt the same for me, but fail."

"Gee thanks Beck."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. But it's up and I need to vent. I have thought this through and there will be one more chapter because after looking over at this story outline, I've gone through almost everything, and what I haven't gone through are the resolutions for the last chapter. I'm also working on other stuff and soon I'll be starting what is sure to be a super awesome collab w ashyboo02 (for the record, she's holding a new contest that sounds fun and there are a couple ones up already and you guys should check them out).**

**Also, I said I had another idea for a fanfic in the first chapter, but I don't know if I should do that. If anyone wants me to, I could try to anyway. Oh, and anyone has a suggestion of a movie/story/tv episode they want me to rip-off **_**VicTORIous **_**style (and I have plenty in mind that I wanna eventually rip-off) PM me or somethin', and I'll seriously consider it- unless there's no way for me to access the movie if I haven't seen it then I'll make it up to the suggester some other way. So yeah, make my life somewhat better please- give me something to look forward to besides the return of **_**Leverage**_**.**

**Happy 11/11/11 and Happy Veteran's Day.**


	8. A Racing Conclusion

**LAST CHAPTER! I don't know if I should put a 'HOORAY!' or an 'AWW!' in there so I'll combine them.**

**HOOR-AWW! HOOR-AWW! HOOR-AWW!**

**Granted this story isn't one of my most reviewed, but it's apparently one of my good ones. Besides, reviews aren't that important; it's nice to know that someone somewhere is actually reading this but (especially if they're like me) they're too shy to review.**

**I feel liked anyway!**

**So enough delaying, here's the final part. How are things gonna get wrapped up? Well, I'll tell ya.**

* * *

><p>The boys rolled their go-kart to their designated position in preparation for the race. Also joining them was Jade, who was inspecting the kart.<p>

"You know, it's actually not that crappy," Jade commented.

"Coming from you babe, that means something," Beck gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Seriously, give the rhinoplasty thing a thought; your nose is just-"

"Can we not talk about my nose please?"

"It is pretty big," Andre mumbled.

"You know, I can hear you."

"Yeah…yeah, I knew that," Andre lied.

Beck sighed signifying he was done with this topic. "So Rob," Robbie turned to face Beck, "this is for you," he tossed a helmet at Robbie…but instead of Robbie catching it, the helmet hit him in the face. "Yikes, sorry."

Jade slapped Beck. "Why do you have to be sorry? This loser has to learn to catch. Robbie, stop failing!"

"Jade!"

"Well he does!"

Robbie took his hand off his face. "It's no big deal…this often happens."

"Look, just try and win so we can save Sikowitz's place."

"Hey, where has Sikowitz been?"

"Don't know, don't care; he should be back soon though. But like I said, I don't care."

"Then why do you wanna save his place?"

"Because I work at my favorite hangout. It's like getting paid to make out with your boyfriend while others do most of the work."

"Good to know."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go join in the audience with low expectations for you," Jade kissed Beck and went off into the crowd.

"Alright Robbie," Andre began, "you're basically doing nothing. All you gotta do is keep your foot on the gas and we control everything else."

"How are you guys gonna see everything that goes on?" Robbie inquired.

"We're gonna follow the action," Beck gave a casual answer. "See, we told the judges the brakes are remote controlled and he gave us the okay to follow you and keep tabs on the brakes."

"That was nice of him."

"You're still entering this race?" Tug made his way over to their go-kart. "I don't think it's a good idea to enter with a damaged go-kart."

"It's not damaged."

"My bad, it sure looks like it is."

"So does your face," Beck retorted back.

"Keep talking big nose."

Before Beck could lunge for Tug, Andre held him back. "Let it go man," he persuaded as Tug left with an evil chuckle. "We'll kick his ass at the finish line."

"Andre, language!" Robbie protested. "How do you know we'll win anyway?"

"I dunno, he's the enemy and the enemies always lose."

"But if he's our enemy, wouldn't we be his enemies and therefore lose?"

"Try to see the glass half full Rob."

"What glass?"

Beck clapped his hand together. "Okay, the race should be starting soon; let's get to the starting point."

"Good idea," Andre agreed.

"Hey Beck," Robbie began, "don't forget to double check our kart before the race starts. Who's to say Tug hasn't sabotaged the other entries."

"He always wins every time he enters."

Beck thought this through. "Sabotage is an option, but it's too risky and it'd reflect back on him. He's got another way, I'm sure of it. And I'm gonna…have the girls find it while I man the remote. Now go on and get in place." Robbie cautiously drove the kart to the starting line.

"You think we're gonna win?"

"Honestly?" Andre nodded. "With Robbie driving we don't stand a chance."

"Maybe we do."

"So long as Tug loses." Beck and Andre went to the side of the starting line and noticed all the other karts. One cart that stood out was decorated in nothing but pink and was driven by someone in a pink jumpsuit and helmet. The pink-suited racer turned toward Beck and Andre and waved.

"You think the pink chick knows us?"

Beck looked around. "I guess she's waving to us."

"Do we know a pink loving chick who would go-kart race?"

"Tori?"

"Nah, she's over there." Andre pointed to Tori (and Jade). "The chick is too skinny to be Trina."

"You better hope Trina didn't hear you." Beck pointed to an angry looking Trina in the crowd. "Hey, I don't see Cat." Beck and Andre were too distracted to hear the announcer. "You don't think that-"

"GO!" the announcer shot the gun.

"OH CRAP!" Beck and Andre started manning the remote while Robbie kept his foot on the gas.

"Why weren't you paying attention?" Beck yelled to Andre as they focused on their kart.

"Why weren't _you_ paying attention?" Andre yelled back.

"BINOCULARS!"

Andre seemed confused at that point that Beck shouted that random word. "Um…AIRPLANE!"

"Use the binoculars!"

"Right," Andre lifted the binoculars to his eyes. "So far so good, Tug is way behind."

"Speed booster."

"What up with the random words?"

"No, I think Tug's got a speed booster!"

"Form a coherent sentence man."

"Look, I'll keep manning the controls and you tell the judges Tug might have one."

"What about my binocular manning job?"

"Just do it!"

"You are bossy today," Andre went to find the judges.

As Beck continued handling the remote, it seemed as though his theory might actually be true. Tug was now gaining on the other racers...

…particularly Robbie. Once Tug caught up to Robbie, he kept intentionally crashing his kart into Robbie's. Robbie tried to get out of the way, but Tug wouldn't have it. When coming up to two different paths- the one racers continued on and one that was blocked- Tug slammed into Robbie's kart so much harder that Robbie went off course and onto the path that was blocked.

"Damn," Beck muttered. He tried to get over to where Robbie was turned, but once he made it over there, the kart was out of sight. "He's screwed."

As if by fate, a green and purple go-kart appeared behind Beck. The driver for some reason was wearing a jumpsuit with red, white, and blue, and a brown helmet. The mysterious driver gestured for Beck to join them on their cart. Reluctantly, Beck did and the kart sped off in search of Robbie's kart, and judging by Robbie's screams, he wasn't too far ahead. So the driver sped up and was soon caught up with Robbie.

"Robbie!" Beck shouted, "Robbie, I'm right behind you!" Beck steered the go-kart with the remote.

"Why aren't we turning back?" Robbie asked.

"I didn't think that function was necessary. We gotta keep going forward. And next time, take your foot off the gas."

"But I woulda crashed!"

Beck rolled his eyes and kept a hard grip on the controls. Another thing he didn't plan on was a giant bump making him bounce and sending the remote flying. "SERIOUSLY?"

"What happened?"

"The remote's gone."

"WHAT?"

"You're gonna have to do this manually."

"What about the brakes?"

"If anything happens, there's an emergency brake behind you."

"I'm pullin' it!"

"Save it for an emergency and drive the kart!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Robbie gulped and locked his hands onto the steering wheel and continued steering the kart straight. "I'm doing it! I'M ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING WORTHWHILE!"

"Keep focused Rob!"

"Beck! Beck, look, it's the race path." The end of the blocked path was one of those dead end paths where you had to turn to either the left or right to keep going. By coincidence, this path you could only turn right. And it was the race path because along the sides of the race path were directional arrows.

"Holy Moly we're good."

So the two karts were back on the track and were closing in on the finish line as other karts neared with Tug's in the lead. Waiting at the end was Andre and the race officials.

When Robbie got out of his kart, they approached him. "You do realize that you and the kart behind you didn't win?" One of the judges informed.

"Yeah," Robbie admitted.

Beck looked slightly miffed. "But we crossed the finish line first!"

"The blocked path was a shortcut," another judge explained. "That's one of the reasons it was blocked."

Tug jumped out of his kart. "I WIN AGAIN!"

"No!" Beck defended. "That idiot over there repeatedly slammed into our caught causing it to stray onto the blocked path."

"Plus the speed booster thing," Andre reminded.

"They just can't handle the fact that I won!" Tug boasted. "Suck it losers, Cat is mine!"

Beck was ready to lunge for Tug, but Robbie held him back. "Let it go!"

Beck tried to break free. "Robbie!"

"Let it go."

"I'm gonna get him!"

"Maybe later, but I don't think it's a good idea in public."

"He assaulted me in public." Beck pointed to his nose for reference.

"Just let it go."

Tug scoffed. "Loser talk from losers. Can't stand the presence of a real winner."

"You didn't win either," a judge told Tug.

"What? But I-" The judge lifted the hood of Tug's kart and held up a concealed speed booster. "That was planted there!"

"We've also received complaints from previous competitors about this probability only after the races, never during. We can now confirm that you've concealed these at every race you've entered."

"Prove it!"

"I can prove it," Trina approached the judges. "While we were making out in his garage I saw about a few canisters of these. So I bribed a creeper named Sinjin to sneak into Tug's garage and he took photos of Tug's kart and the canisters," She handed the officials the pictures and then turned to Tug. "Kinda wished you did seven minutes in the closet instead of your garage, huh Tug?" Tug was dumbfounded.

"Why are you helping us?" Beck asked.

"So you can share your prize money with me."

"We didn't win," Robbie informed.

"So me doing this was for nothing?"

"You get our gratitude and appreciation."

"What good is that?" Trina stomped off.

"How can you trust her?" Tug questioned. "She works for them!"

"Can anyone else not affiliated with you people prove this?" An exasperated judge questioned. The driver in the all-American suit raised their hand. "Yes?" The driver went over to Tug's kart and pointed to a picture of Tug winning last year with the same kart.

Robbie seemed to understand. "Tug's used that same go-kart in every race because it's had enough space for the speed boosters."

"He also seems to love himself so much to put pictures of himself in his kart," Beck added.

The second judge sighed. "This makes sense."

"And I'm sure if you go over previous racing footage and photo archives of the past few years you'd notice something amiss."

"Enough!" The exasperated judge began. He pointed to Robbie, the mysterious driver, then Tug. "You, you, and you are disqualified! The winner is whoever came after Tug."

"According to the photo it's the driver in the all pink number eight kart," the third judge stated. The judge beckoned the announcer of the race over.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer shouted. "First prize and winner of $5000 is number eight the all pink go-kart."

The driver removed _his _helmet. "Good Gandhi I won!"

"Sikowitz?" Beck, Robbie, and Andre inquired simultaneously.

"Hello boys."

"You drove a pink go-kart?" Andre questioned.

"Pink happens to be my lucky color. And did you not see me wave to you boys earlier?"

"We thought it was one of the girls," Robbie confessed.

"Strange, I saw them in the crowd. Unless they have the ability to be in two places at once. Hmm." Sikowitz shrugged this off and went to collect his giant trophy with cash inside.

Beck looked at the mystery driver. "Then one of the non-Trina girls is our mystery driver."

"No," Andre turned Beck over and pointed to Jade and Tori, "they're over there."

"Then it's gotta be Sinjin," Robbie suggested. "Whoever it is-"

"HEY!" An angry Tug marched over to the boys. He grabbed Robbie by the collar. "I don't care what the judges say! I won the stupid race and Cat is mine!"

"Leave him alone!" Beck punched Tug. "If you're gonna hit anyone, it's gonna be me!"

"Yeah, and leave me out of it!" Andre added with anxiety.

"Fine!" Tug dropped Robbie and pounded his fist into the palm of his hand. "Better give you a swelled eye to match that swelled nose."

"Hey Tug!"

Tug turned around and Robbie punched him square in the nose. Tug put his hands up to his bloody nose and began to whimper. "You hit me in the face!" He noticed the blood. "And I think you broke my nose."

"I hope it hurts less than this," Robbie kneed Tug in the crotch and Tug fell to the ground while a speechless Beck and Andre looked with amazement. "You better stay away from me, my friends, and especially Cat or we'll put you in intensive care."

"You hit me in my face!" Tug whined.

"Boo-hoo you loser."

"Robbie that was awesome!" Andre cheered.

"Dude," Beck was grinning, "where'd you learn to fight like that."

"I dunno," Robbie admitted, "I guess I don't know my own strength." The mystery driver went over to Robbie and gave him a thumbs up. "Gee thanks…" the driver removed their helmet.

"CAT?" Everyone was in disbelief.

"Boy is it hard to talk in that thing," she giggled.

"You…you…"

"I never thought I'd actually cross the finish line that fast; usually we come in sixth or seventh."

"You race?" Beck questioned.

"Uh-huh! Well, my brother did until the race judges deemed him 'unfit' last year. I never thought I'd do as good as he did."

"Trust me Cat, you did better." Beck held out his hand for her to shake.

Cat smiled when she shook his hand. "Thank you Beck."

Beck held onto her hand, and guided it into Robbie's hand. "Welcome to the gang Cat."

"You mean I can join your group of friends?"

"I dunno, I mean it's really up to Robbie and Robbie…" without warning Robbie started giving Cat a really passionate lip-lock. "…okay, you're in the gang." The two didn't stop kissing.

Andre made a disgusted face. "Get a room."

Beck chuckled. "Come on, let's give them some privacy."

"Tug's still there."

"So?" Beck led Andre over to Tori and Jade. "Ladies."

"Well," Jade began, "did we save Sikowitz's place?" Beck gestured them to look at a victorious dancing Sikowitz. "Wow, I guess we did."

Tori looked confused. "Why is he in pink?"

"Ask him," Andre remarked.

Tori took another look. "Is that…aww Robbie and Cat are together now. I didn't know Robbie could kiss like that."

"I didn't wanna know," Jade muttered.

"Let's hope there's only one kisser in your life," Beck pulled Jade closer and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's go do something fun." The two held hands as they left.

"Can we-"

"-and legal."

Tori and Andre laughed when they heard Jade moan. "You know," Tori was the first to speak, "after seeing Beck do a good job, I think I'd like to play Cyrano next."

"Really?" Andre skeptically raised an eyebrow to her. "And who would you hook up Little Miss Cyrano?" Tori and gestured for Andre to look to the side of them at a desperate looking Sinjin obsessively following Trina. "Really?"

"You never know?"

"Hey, maybe you can be my Cyrano to this cute girl who lives a few blocks from me named Keeko?"

"Nice try Andre."

* * *

><p><strong>End scene!<strong>

**Hoo boy endings are not my strong suit. I hope this was decently adequate.**

**Though this does conclude this story (finally) I do seek help from my readers for something new. See I got a good request from someone and I wanna actually do it, but I don't wanna make it just one whole story and I had an idea that suits my style. Because it was a movie suggestion (and I Ioves movies) I would like some readers to PM me with ideas for movies that they like that hopefully I can get access to and work in a **_**Victorious **_**style fanfic. If not, then I can try to do a one chapter deal for that requester. If you have an idea, or questions, ask me I'm bored and usually respond quickly. If I can't do one…I'll make it up to that person somehow because I have a thing where I have to make people happy or I'm not mildly happy.**

**In addition to that, I've got some other fanfics going on: I've got **_**Very Victorious Fairy Tales**_** where each of them tell a fairy tale with **_**Victorious **_**characters in it to pass time after a disaster, I'm doing **_**Valley of the Victorious Dolls**_** which is like the movie **_**Valley of the Dolls**_** (ladies, I recommend the movie or book) and it's M rated due to content, and I'm collaborating with ashyboo02 on **_**Sarah Smiles **_**and that's also doing pretty well so far. Check 'em out if you want though you don't have to.**

**Again, sorry for the delay, I was in a writer's block funk and eagerly anticipating the return of my most favorite show tomorrow (or today if it's past midnight) in addition to another favorite show, AND the **_**Victorious**_** xmas episode next Saturday. So excited!**

**And now, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed **_**Cyrano de Beck **_**and had a happy Thanksgiving. Peace out!**


End file.
